The 100 and the Mountain Men - Les 100 et les Hommes de la Montagne
by Daneesha
Summary: Après avoir été sauvés de l'attaque des natifs par Caïn, Bellamy et ses amis vont tomber sur des sauvages bien plus féroces que les Faucheurs : Les Hommes de la Montagne. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ce coup-ci ? # Histoire courant Saison 2 épisode 16 # /!\YAOI/!\ BoyxBoy/!\ Lemon explicite/!\ Bellamy/OC/!\
1. The 100 - Chapitre 1

Salut !

Je suis de retour pour vous présenter une version, revue par mes soins, de la mésaventure des 100 après la rencontre avec les hommes de Mount Weather^^.

L'histoire fait suite à ma fiction **The 100 And the Grounders**.

 **Disclaimers :** "The 100" appartient entièrement à l'auteur Kass Morgan (livre) et à la chaîne qui diffuse la série.

 **Résumé :** Après avoir été sauvés de l'attaque des natifs par Caïn, Bellamy et ses amis vont tomber sur des sauvages bien plus féroces que les Faucheurs : Les Hommes de la Montagne. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ce coup-ci ?

# Histoire courant Saison 2 épisode 16 #

 **Rappel :** /!\YAOI/!\ BoyxBoy/!\ Lemon explicite/!\ Bellamy/OC/!\

The fight is not over...

* * *

 **THE 100 AND THE MOUNTAIN MENS**

* * *

 **LES 100 ET LES HOMMES DE LA MONTAGNE**

* * *

Bellamy passa le badge et déverrouilla une porte. Des 100 rescapés, ils étaient passés aux 47 otages. Après le départ des natifs, ils avaient prévus de quitter le campement mais leurs plans avaient changés. En effet, un autre vaisseau de l'Arche s'était écrasé sur Terre. Ils avaient donc décidé de trouver les survivants. C'est au cour de cette entreprise qu'ils furent attaqués. Au début, ils avaient pensés aux faucheurs. Puis, il s'étaient réveillés dans un paradis qui se trouvait être en réalité bien pire que l'enfer :

 **Mount Weather**

Une base où trouvait refuge un peuple qui n'avait pas les anticorps nécessaires pour résister aux radiations. Ils avaient trouvé un système temporaire pour guérir les malades des fortes expositions. Les natifs. Ils les retenaient captifs pour leur sang, qui en transfusion guérissait lentement les leurs. Mais avec l'arrivé des 47, ils avaient maintenant un remède parfait. Leur moelle osseuse. C'était ce pourquoi on les retenait en otage. Mais ces opérations, beaucoup trop lourdes, tuaient les rescapés de l'Arche. Clarke avait réussi à s'enfuir pour prévenir les survivants du deuxième vaisseau. Rassembler une armée et attaquer était le plan. Pour cela, elle avait besoin de l'aide des natifs. Après un tragique incident avec Finn dans un de leurs villages, incident qui avait coûté la vie à une dizaines de natifs, ils étaient redevenus l'ennemi. Mais leur peuple étant aussi emprisonné, ils avaient des intérêts communs. L'ennemi de l'ennemi devenait donc un allié plus que redoutable. Et pendant qu'elle préparait l'attaque de l'extérieur, Bellamy lui, était infiltré à Mount Weather pour frapper de l'intérieur. Sa mission était initialement de désactiver le système de brouillard acide pour permettre l'attaque. Sa présence avait été découverte mais sa mission, accomplie. Clarke était au courant et ne tarderait pas à lancer l'attaque. Il devait maintenant retrouver Jasper et Monty.

Marchant dans les couloirs, il tourna à un angle mais battit vivement en retraite. Il y avait un garde dans le couloir adjacent. Se battant rudement avec un natif. Le garde bouscula le natif, le poussant contre le mur, et déploya son bâton électronique. Le signal d'alarme se déclencha dans la tête du natif. Il savait très bien ce qui se passerait si il se faisait choquer. Alors, anticipant son geste, il se décolla du mur et se projeta vers lui. Se hissant sur le dos du garde, il se mit momentanément hors d'atteinte. Attrapant le garde par le crâne et le menton, il lui brisa la nuque en un geste aussi bref que sec. L'homme s'écroula au sol et le natif, légèrement essoufflé, se redressa. Remarquant la présence de Bellamy, il le détailla brièvement avant de s'avancer très lentement. Le regard perçant, il se préparait à une nouvelle attaque. Bellamy fut un instant sous le choque. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour assister à une scène pareille car il reconnaissait ce natif. Il posa une main sur son arme, placée dans son étui, et lança quand même doucement en évitant tout geste brusque.

« - Eh... C'est moi... »

Le natif inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, tournant une seconde le regard vers sa main, posée sur son arme. Bellamy y garda la main car il était méfiant. Et pour cause, le natif, lui, ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Porter un uniforme de garde n'aidait peut-être pas. Et vu que le jeune natif venait d'en tuer un, il fit très attention. Avançant précautionneusement d'un pas, il insista.

« - Bellamy, tu te souviens de moi ?

\- T'es avec eux ? »

Demanda sèchement le natif en éludant volontairement sa question. Bellamy secoua légèrement la tête.

« - J'crois que toi et moi on est dans la même galère à vrai dire.

\- Tu portes leurs vêtements. »

Continua le natif toujours aussi méfiant.

« - Oui, je... j'suis infiltré. Pour aider les autres à sortir d'ici. On les retient en otage.

\- Pourquoi j'te croirais ?

\- Parce que... »

Commença Bellamy sans pouvoir continuer. Que pouvait-il dire pour le convaincre ? N'était-il pas censé le croire, sur parole ? Il haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« - On a pas vraiment le temps pour ça Caïn... Faut que tu viennes avec moi. »

Puis il s'avança vers le corps inerte. Caïn se recula, le tenant du regard. Il ne semblait toujours pas avoir confiance. Bellamy s'accroupit pour prendre le pouls du garde. Raide mort, il était. Il leva alors le regard vers Caïn. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, pour le coup. Caïn lui ôta cette charge. Le fixant un moment, il se détourna ensuite purement et simplement de lui. Partant dans sa propre direction tout en lâchant.

« - J'dois retrouver Lincoln. »

Bellamy se redressa vivement et l'attrapa par le bras avant de le tirer. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Jamais il ne s'en sortirait seul. L'attaque était proche. Mais ça, Caïn l'ignorait. Il se retourna et inversa sa prise. Se défaisant de la main du brun, il plaqua son bras contre son cou et le colla contre le mur. Même si il était plus petit en taille, Caïn avait toujours le dessus dans ses face à face avec le brun. Parce que ses réactions étaient imprévisibles. Bellamy couina légèrement sous le choque et la surprise mais Caïn ne voulait pas lui faire mal, juste l'empêcher de le retenir. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, le natif hésita un moment mais lança.

« - Lincoln passe avant. »

Trois mots qui clouèrent Bellamy sur place. Il pensait connaître Caïn, mais celui qu'il avait en face de lui... Caïn le lâcha et se recula de nouveau pour s'en aller mais Bellamy le retint par le poignet. Oui, il prit ce risque. Caïn tourna de nouveau le visage vers lui.

« - Tu pourras pas l'aider si tu te fais tuer. »

C'était une vérité. Caïn avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il s'était vu mourir depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette prison.

« - Fait moi confiance. D'accord ? »

Caïn se dégagea. Gardant son regard ancré dans celui du brun en pesant le pour et le contre. Il avait toujours su toucher l'âme de Bellamy à travers son regard. Dès le début. Alors sans un mot il opina légèrement. Après tout, le brun ne voulait que l'aider à sortir de là. Bellamy n'osa pas soupirer de soulagement mais était rassuré qu'il n'abdique sans trop résister. Il cacha le corps du garde dans une petite pièce adjacente et reprit sa route. Caïn le suivi silencieusement dans les couloirs, sans broncher malgré tous ces détours. Seulement le natif s'arrêta brusquement en comprenant où il l'emmenait.

« - Bellamy... »

La façon dont il prononçait son prénom le transcendait toujours. Se pinçant inconsciemment la lèvre, le brun se tourna vers le natif qui secouait légèrement la tête.

« - J'retourne pas là dedans. »

Fit-il en levant le regard vers lui. Son air démuni serra le cœur de Bellamy. Lui aussi était passé par là. Il s'était infiltré chez les Hommes de la Montagne en se faisant passer pour un natif. Il avait donc lui aussi été 'désinfecté', sédaté et enfermé dans une vulgaire cage avant d'être utilisé, comme les natifs, pour soigner les malades des radiations. Il savait à quel point on se sentait humilié et impuissant, enfermé dans cette pièce, mais c'était de loin le meilleur endroit où se planquer.

« - Écoutes... »

Commença Bellamy.

« - Ils nous chercheront pas ici.

\- Ah ouais ? Dis ça à la garce qui est venu me chercher pour me pendre par les chevilles avant de me saigner.

\- Je sais... Je sais mais, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr... pour l'instant. »

Caïn secoua de nouveau la tête. Ce n'était pas une émotion que son peuple connaissait très bien mais il avait peur. Peur d'entrer de nouveau dans cette prison et de ne pas en ressortir cette fois.

« - J'te remettrait plus jamais en danger. »

Fit le brun en venant vers lui. Il parlait de la flèche que le natif avait prit à sa place, pour le sauver. Bellamy ne se pardonnait toujours pas d'avoir failli causer sa mort. A l'époque, il était impulsif et hargneux. Mais il avait changé, en grande partie grâce au natif. Caïn se pinça les lèvres, touché par ses mots, mais se recula quand il vint vers lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche. Ça ne ferait qu'ajouter de la brume dans ses idées déjà diffuses. Cependant il céda et avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de drain. Ils entrèrent mais restèrent dans un coin, à l'écart des cages et de la pompe géante qui drainait en général les natifs. Là, il n'y en avait aucun d'attachés aux pompes. Bellamy se dirigea vers une trappe et en sorti des vêtements qu'il lui tendit. Les natifs étaient gardés prisonniers en sous vêtements. Caïn ne portait donc pour tout vêtement qu'un boxeur blanc qui ne laissait pas grande place à l'imagination. Il accepta les habits. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et se tourna pour lui donner un peu d'intimité. De ça, Caïn s'en fichait. La pudeur ne faisait pas partie de ses préoccupations. Il s'habilla et tourna le regard vers les cages avant de se diriger vers Bellamy en enfilant son sweat-shirt. C'était les vêtements des résidents. Habillé comme ça, Caïn ressemblait presque à un adolescent banal.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda Bellamy inquiet, retrouvant son attention. Il savait par quoi était passé son cadet pour atterrir ici et aurait voulu pouvoir lui caresser la joue pour le rassurer, mais n'osa pas. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec lui. Caïn ne s'était jamais montré plus tactile que nécessaire. Mais depuis leur retrouvailles il ne faisait que repousser Bellamy, s'acharnant à éviter tout contact. Il avait changé. Bellamy le ressentait... Mais contre toute attente, le natif se jeta dans ses bras. Il voyait le trouble dans le regard du brun. Et ça lui était presque insupportable, de lire la crainte dans ses iris. Car malgré toutes les fois où il l'avait attaqué, Bellamy ne l'avait jamais craint. Jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où il l'avait vu prendre la vie d'un homme. Caïn fourra le visage dans son cou et lâcha doucement.

« - Lincoln... »

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres, les tripes retournés par un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là. La jalousie. Caïn voulait sauver Lincoln. C'était visiblement tout ce qui lui importait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il agissait de la sorte. Le natif l'avait dit lui même, Lincoln passait avant. Avant tout. Avant lui. Caïn se recula et se sépara de lui en continuant.

« - Il était ici. Ils l'ont changé en

\- Faucheur. Je sais. »

Répondit le brun. Lincoln était celui qui avait capturé Caïn. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas semblé le reconnaître. Caïn avait pu voir la noirceur dans le regard de son aîné, la profondeur de son absence d'âme l'avait brisé. Ils avaient transformé son frère en démon. Pour ce simple fait, il souhaitait pouvoir ôter la vie aux résidents de Mount Weather les uns après les autres. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres face à l'inquiétude du brun. Il n'évaluait pas vraiment la force de ce qui liait Caïn à Lincoln, mais c'était puissant. Bien plus que de l'amitié. C'était une dévotion sans limite. Fort heureusement, Caïn n'aurait plus à se mettre en danger pour son frère natif.

« - Mais il est guéri maintenant. »

L'informa-t-il en glissant doucement la main dans ses cheveux. Les faucheurs étaient leurs démons. Un fléau que les natifs craignaient et pleuraient à la fois. Personne ne revenait plus jamais après avoir été emporté. Caïn fronça légèrement des sourcils et demanda étonné.

« - Comment...

\- Clarke, elle l'a soigné. Écoutes, on parlera de tout ça ensuite, ok ? Lincoln est avec Octavia, et les autres, on essaye tous de trouver un moyen de faire les nôtres sortir d'ici. Enfin... ton peuple aussi. »

Caïn secoua légèrement la tête en attrapant son poignet et répondit.

« - Je ne suis plus des leurs. »

Au tour de Bellamy de froncer des sourcils sans comprendre. Caïn expliqua rapidement.

« - J'ai été renié. Lexa me tient pour responsable de l'attaque de Finn contre le village. Pour elle, si on vous avait juste exterminé, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle a voulu me juger pour haute trahison mais j'me suis enfuit et... Parce qu'ils m'auraient tué … »

Avoua Caïn un peu démuni. Anya avait elle aussi été emprisonné à Mount Weather. Elle s'était échappée en même temps que Clarke. Malheureusement, après l'attaque de Finn au village, les natifs avaient sommés les venus du ciel de quitter leurs terres ou de se préparer à une nouvelle guerre. La garde de l'Arche leur avait tiré dessus en les prenant pour des éclaireurs alors qu'elles tentaient de regagner le nouveau camp pour les prévenir. Caïn avait donc perdu sa sœur et son statu dans son clan. Perdant aussi toute légitimité...

« - Ils vont me tuer. Si jamais ma route recroise la leur, n'importe lequel d'entre eux, il me tuera.

\- Oui mais maintenant Lexa nous apporte son aide.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance. Elle est fourbe. »

Lança Caïn, le regard sombre. Lexa était celle qui s'était dressée contre lui, avait prit la place de sa sœur et l'avait condamné à l'exode. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer. Une brune plutôt pâle entra dans la pièce. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme que Caïn identifia rapidement comme étant Jasper. Ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de bondir sur la brune. L'attrapant par les cheveux il la plaqua contre le mur et posa la main contre sa gorge pour la maintenir. Redevenant méfiant il demanda.

« - Qui est-ce ?! »

Bellamy tenta de s'avancer mais Caïn resserrait sa prise autour du cou de la fille. Il aurait dû penser à lui dire que les autres allaient les rejoindre ici. La salle de drain était le point de ralliement pour préparer l'attaque interne. Il lâcha en levant les mains en signe de non agression.

« - Doucement, Caïn. Lâche la, elle est avec nous.

\- C'est une fille de la montagne. »

Grogna le natif. La fille couina légèrement de douleur alors qu'il resserrait la prise autour de son cou. Jasper était à deux doigts d'intervenir. Ce qui le retenait était que Caïn pouvait briser la nuque à son amie avant même qu'il ne réussisse à l'atteindre.

« - Écoutes, elle s'appelle Maya. Ok ? Elle m'a aidé à sortir d'ici. J'te l'ai dit, toi et moi on a été dans la même galère. »

Tenta Bellamy. Mais le mot d'ordre de Caïn était dorénavant 'Attaquer avant, discuter après.'

* * *

 ** _THE 100_ **

* * *

_**In Mount Weather**_

* * *

 _ **The fight is not over**_

* * *

Voilà ! Première partie de cette mini fic dévoilée^^

Alors, contents de retrouver Bellamy et son petit natif?

A votre avis, arrivera-t-il a convaincre Caïn d'épargner la vie de la 'Fille de la Montagne'?

La suite au prochain chapitre ;-)

Biz


	2. The 100 - Chapitre 2

Avant de présenter le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, je souhaitais préciser que le but de cette suite est de mettre l'accent sur les capacités des natifs à avoir et exprimer leurs sentiments.

Voilà, bonne lecture^^

* * *

 **The 100 and the Mountain Men**

* * *

 **Les 100 et les Homme de la Montagne**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _« - Écoutes, elle s'appelle Maya. Ok ? Elle m'a aidé à sortir d'ici. J'te l'ai dit, toi et moi on a été dans la même galère. »_

 _Tenta Bellamy. Le mot d'ordre de Caïn était dorénavant 'Attaquer avant, discuter après.'_

Cependant il consenti à lâcher la brune qui alla directement se réfugier dans les bras de Jasper. Caïn la toisa et lança venimeux.

« - Ces tarés nous traquent. Nous pendent par les chevilles et nous saignent comme si on était des animaux ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en eux.

\- Mais t'as confiance en moi. »

Fit Bellamy en cherchant son regard pour l'ancrer au le sien. Caïn avait accepté d'entendre sa version en lâchant la fille mais restait dans le doute. Bellamy continua doucement.

« - Maya est clean. Elle est de notre côté. Si je te le dis, tu me crois ? »

Insista-t-il. Caïn garda son regard accroché au sien pendant quelques secondes et Bellamy comprit qu'il s'alignait à son jugement.

« - J'te garde à l'œil, Fille de la Montagne. »

Fit néanmoins le natif en tournant son regard perçant vers la brune. N'appréciant pas, Jasper fronça des sourcils et rétorqua sèchement.

« - Te comporter comme un sauvage n'aide pas à te percevoir autrement. »

Caïn tourna le regard vers le grand brun et répondit avec un sourire mauvais.

« - Avoir la gorge tranchée, en revanche, ça t'aidera peut-être à la fermer...

\- Bon, ok, on se calme les gars. On a pas le temps pour ça. »

Tempéra Bellamy. Maya se pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête mais tira Jasper par le bras pour le faire reculer. Même ne sachant pas que Caïn et lui s'étaient déjà claché dans le passé, elle sentait le mal aise. Le natif représentait une vraie menace. Sa gorge meurtrie le prouvait. Revenant à l'urgence qu'il venait apporter à Bellamy, Jasper lâcha doucement.

« - Cage a fait une annonce. Il nous fait passer pour des meurtriers et propose à ceux qui nous ont caché de nous livrer sans représailles. On a pas beaucoup de temps avant que tout nous pète à la gueule.

\- Où est Monty ?

\- Toujours chez Mme Ryan, on doit aller le chercher. »

Fit Jasper. Bellamy hocha la tête et Caïn reconnu la lueur dans son regard. Jasper s'inquiétait pour Monty, presque autant que lui pour Lincoln. Bellamy se dirigea vers les cages et libéra les natifs. Instinctivement, Caïn fit un pas en arrière. Ils représentaient tous pour lui une mort certaine. Bellamy revint vers eux et lança.

« - La fille va tous les libérer. On va chercher les autres et on les ramène ici. L'attaque extérieure ne devrait plus tarder. »

Jasper hocha la tête. Caïn était pressé de quitter la pièce mais Bellamy le rattrapa par le bras. Le natif se dégagea machinalement.

« - Hey... Doucement... T'as un traceur implanté dans le bras. Faut qu'on te l'enlève avant de bouger d'ici. »

Bellamy tendit la main et Caïn baissa le regard vers son avant bras. Une bosse se dessinait sous sa peau. Tout comme sa sœur, il n'attendit pas d'aide pour s'en débarrasser et ramena son avant bras vers sa bouche avant d'arracher le traceur avec ses dents. Maya plongea son visage dans le cou de Jasper en plaquant les mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri et Caïn attrapa un rouleau de bande pour pansement sur un chariot avant de l'enrouler autour de son bras pour arrêter le saignement.

« - Quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il sèchement sous le regard pesant de Bellamy. Il tourna la tête vers Jasper qui le fixait avec le même air choqué.

« - J'croyais que ça urgeait, pour aller chercher les autres. »

Sans un mot de plus, ils quittèrent la pièce. Ils devaient se rendre au niveau 3. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser les ascenseurs pour ça. Les gardes devaient grouiller de partout en ce moment.

« - Les escaliers sont par là. »

Fit Maya en prenant la tête de la marche. Ils longèrent le couloir et tournèrent sur la gauche. Manque d'attention, la brune emprunta le couloir sans vérifier que la voix soit libre. Elle percuta un garde qui la repoussa machinalement et un deuxième garde passa le bras autour de ses épaules en la retenant. Bellamy dégaina son arme et tira une balle en pleine tête du premier garde. Jasper et Caïn n'étaient pas armés. Mais le brun eut la présence d'esprit de se ruer vers l'arme du garde qu'avait abattu Bellamy.

« - Bouge pas ! »

Cria le garde restant en posant son arme sur la tempe de Maya. Il savait qu'elle les avait aidé et n'aurait pas hésité pas à lui coller une balle dans la tête si ça ne signait pas par la même son arrêt de mort.

« - Si tu bouges, j'la bute. »

Renchérit-il. Jasper se ravisa alors.

« - Lâche ton arme. »

Lança Bellamy en le tenant en joue. Mais Maya était dans son angle de tir. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Jasper tourna le regard vers Caïn, espérant qu'il n'apporte son aide, mais le natif semblait fixer le garde en attendant de voir si oui, ou non, il aurait la force de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« - Vous êtes perdus de toute façon. Vos amis sont en ce moment même rapatriés au niveau 5 qui va être confiné. »

Bellamy fronça des sourcils. Ne tournant pas la tête vers Jasper de peur de louper un mouvement du garde mais paniqua. Était-ce un coup de bluff, ou alors c'était la vérité ?

« - On est au courant pour votre alliance avec les natifs. Vous n'avez aucune chance d'assiéger le Mount Weather. »

Plus aucun doute, ils étaient au courant et se repliaient. Dans le même temps, une nouvelle annonce retenti.

 _« Attention, le protocole de quarantaine de classe une est maintenant activé... »_

Maya en profita pour attraper le bras du garde et le mordit. Le garde balança la fille au sol et tendit son arme. Jasper lui sauta dessus pour le désarmer mais fut balayé en une seconde. Bellamy tira. Mais le coup ne parti pas. Il était à sec. Le garde profita de l'occasion et lui sauta dessus. Lui assénant un violent coup de poing au visage avant d'entourer les mains autour de son cou pour l'étrangler. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Caïn réagit. Jasper s'était relevé mais lui bloquait, involontairement, le passage. Caïn le dégagea de sa route en le poussant durement contre le mur et se précipita vers Bellamy. Attrapant le brun par le col, il le tira tellement brusquement que le garde qui l'étranglait perdit l'équilibre. Bellamy tomba au sol et Caïn esquiva les mains du garde qui voulait lui faire subir le même sort qu'à son ami. Malheureusement, le natif était plus rapide et en ce moment habité par une rage de destruction sans nom. Il frappa le garde derrière le genou, le faisant chuter au sol et sauta derrière lui en attrapant son menton et la base de son crâne. Pendant ce laps de temps, Bellamy eut à peine le temps de se relever et Jasper et Maya regardaient la scène, impuissants.

« - Caïn, non ! »

Cria Bellamy. Il lisait maintenant sans mal le schéma offensif du natif. Ses soumissions se faisaient face à son adversaire, mais ses mises à mort... Bellamy eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Caïn avait déjà brisé la nuque du garde. Le natif ancra son regard dans le sien et le brun lança dépité.

« - Il aurait pu nous être utile... »

Caïn enjamba le garde inerte et s'avança vers Bellamy, un regard froid toujours ancré au sien. Il ne le lâcha des yeux que lorsqu'il le dépassa. Sans prendre en compte sa remarque, il continua l'avancé vers les escaliers. Au stade où ils en étaient, ils ne comptaient plus les cadavres. Les pertes commençaient à être lourdes du côté des venus du ciel et le natif ne comptait pas laisser Bellamy en faire partie. Qu'il en soit heureux ou pas. Jasper le regarda passer et tourna ensuite les yeux vers Bellamy.

« - De toi ou de moi, qui se balade avec un monstre ? »

Lança-t-il doucement. Ses mots touchèrent Bellamy. Maya se pinça les lèvres. Caïn la considérait encore comme l'ennemi, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour la défendre. Pourtant elle les aidait à trouver un moyen de sortir de cet enfer et à cause de lui, voyait son peuple se faire massacrer. La phrase de Jasper faisant écho dans sa tête, Bellamy tourna nerveusement sur lui même en glissant les mains dans ses cheveux. Puis, excédé, il parti à la suite du natif. L'attrapant par le bras, il le retourna. Caïn se dégagea à peine en se tournant vers lui.

« - T'avais pas à le tuer ! »

Caïn baissa ce coup-ci le regard vers le sol. Visiblement, Bellamy lui en voulait de ne plus être ce garçon clément et tempéré qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant. Il s'était promit de ne jamais devenir un tueur sanguinaire. Mais ce qu'ils avaient fait à son peuple, à Lincoln... Ça dépassait sa capacité à pardonner. Il voulait leur mort, l'extermination radicale de ce peuple, leur bourreau.

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

Insista Bellamy. Agacé, Caïn releva la tête et cracha.

« - Ce sont des... Il allait te tuer ! »

Se ravisa-t-il. Sur le coup, Bellamy ne comprit pas. Caïn se pinça la lèvre. Il avait ouvert sa porte aux émotions, et maintenant, elles se mêlaient à la raison dans ses prises de décision. Ça le rendait dangereux mais c'était nécessaire. Pour protéger Bellamy. Caïn continua difficilement.

« - J'vais pas te mentir et dire que j'ai fait ça pour toi. Je l'ai fait pour moi. Je boufferais tout ceux qui s'en prendront à toi parce que j'ai déjà tout perdu une fois mais je refuse de te perdre ! ... J'te laisserais plus jamais Bellamy... »

Termina doucement le natif, le regard accroché au sien. Caïn avait dû fuir son ancien clan pour sauver sa vie. Erré plusieurs semaines dans la forêt à la recherche d'un endroit sûr, où se reposer. Il avait dû affronter les hostilités de la nature, plus que rude près de chez eux que nulle part ailleurs, avant de tomber sur le Lincoln faucheur. Son exil l'avait marginalisé et ébranlé. Mais c'était son face à face avec Lincoln, qu'il croyait en plus mort, qui l'avait le plus affecté. Plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais... Toute volonté de représailles s'envola de Bellamy face à cet aveux. Caïn semblait tellement … désemparé, que s'en était déconcertant. Et aussi un peu effrayant à dire vrai. En bon natif, il ne montrait pas ses émotions en général. Mais ils étaient à présent en enfer et n'avaient aucune porte de sortie. Alors à quoi bon les cacher. Posant les mains sur les joues du brun, Caïn répéta les gestes qu'il avait eut avant de quitter leur campement. Il glissa les pouces sur ses paupières. Descendit l'index sur ses lèvres. Et posa la main sur son cœur. Puis, le regard toujours ancré au le sien, il lâcha doucement.

« - J'suis désolé. »

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres en rattrapant ses poignets. Caïn avait perdu sa famille. Pensait avoir perdu Lincoln avant que celui-ci ne le capture et qu'il ne soit enfermé ici. Il était habité par la rage depuis qu'il avait apprit que c'étaient ces gens, qui créaient des faucheurs en capturant les leurs pour les changer en monstre chasseurs pour leur cause. Mais ce garde là, il ne l'avait pas tué par vengeance mais par amour. Parce qu'il avait eut peur pour la vie de Bellamy. Le brun se pinça les lèvres. Devait-il plus craindre la rage de Caïn, ou son amour ? Il lâcha les mains du natif et Caïn s'attendit à être rejeté. Accepter une relation avec un natif potentiellement dangereux était déjà, en soi, une folie. Alors qui accepterait que le natif en question ne devienne un sauvage à tendance meurtrières ?

Glissant une main contre sa nuque, Bellamy l'attira vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Bien que surprit, Caïn le laissa faire. Il représentait beaucoup plus pour Bellamy qu'un coup d'un soir. Ils étaient liés. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés après avoir chacun traversé l'enfer. Chaque Être avait son démon intérieur et devait le gérer, de même que les actes qu'il le poussait à commettre. Ce que Caïn avait fait en se retrouvant acculé entre ces murs ne le définissait pas. Avoir du sang sur les mains était le sort des guerriers. Caïn était incontestablement un guerrier. Même si il avait tenté de repousser son côté barbare, ils étaient maintenant en guerre, et l'ennemi était redoutable. Bellamy déposa un baiser contre son front et pressa légèrement sa nuque.

« - La prochaine fois, attends un peu avant de l'achever. Ok ? »

Caïn hocha légèrement la tête. Il savait qu'en ce moment son discernement était altéré. Alors il n'hésitait plus à se reposer sur Bellamy.

« - Je suis désormais ton arme. Tu ordonnes, j'agis. »

Lâcha-t-il doucement dans son cou. Bellamy eut un léger sourire. Par ce temps d'apocalypse, avoir Caïn comme arme de destruction était une option plutôt alléchante.

« - J't'en demande pas tant. »

Rigola-t-il néanmoins légèrement. Se reculant il ancra son regard dans le sien et continua doucement.

« - Essaye juste de pas trucider tout ceux qui me bousculent. »

Caïn esquissa un sourire, content que Bellamy ne le rejette pas. Jasper arriva vers eux et fixa Bellamy.

« - Tu le remercie de t'avoir sauvé la vie j'imagine. »

Caïn tourna le regard vers lui et se pinça les lèvres. Bellamy savait qu'il était sur les nerfs. Le moindre petit affront pouvait déclencher une réplique singulière. Mais il ne répliqua rien et détourna même le regard. Tournant les yeux vers Bellamy. Le brun posa la main contre son épaule et hocha légèrement la tête, content que le natif ne se tienne tranquille. Mais Caïn n'avait plus de raison d'exploser. Lincoln était en sécurité, et tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, Bellamy aussi. Son objectif était maintenant de tout faire pour aider le brun à les sortir de cet endroit de malheur. Alors il les suivi lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers.

* * *

 ** _o°o° THE 100 °o°o_**

* * *

Octavia était seule devant la porte de sortie vers la mine, maintenant que les natifs avaient battus en retraite. Elle, avait refusé d'abandonner son frère à son sort. Entendant des bruits de pas, elle se retourna, prête à l'attaque. Le doigt sur le bouton de l'appareil qui neutralisait les faucheurs. Une silhouette se dessina progressivement. Avançant sur les rails arrivait Clarke.

« - Lexa a sonné la retraite. »

Lança Octavia sans effusion de bienséance. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les natifs abandonnaient alors que leur peuple était toujours prisonnier. Clarke osa à peine croiser son regard et répondit amère.

« - Elle a conclu un deal avec Mount Weather. Ils relâchent les siens... »

Octavia fronça des sourcils mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Elles auraient tout le loisir de discuter, ou pas d'ailleurs, de la trahison de Lexa par la suite. Mais avant tout, elles devaient maintenant trouver un moyen d'entrer à l'intérieur. A bout de nerf, Clarke cogna sur la porte. Les hommes de la montagne l'utilisaient pour entrer et sortir les prisonniers ramenés par les faucheurs via les mines. Octavia se précipita vers elle et la tira par le bras.

« - Arrêtes ! Ils vont savoir qu'on est là !

\- C'est le but ! »

Répondit la blonde passablement énervée. Octavia la fixa un moment avant de rétorquer.

« - Ok. Ils nous attrapent. Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai... Je sais pas ! »

Avoua une Clarke désemparée.

« - C'est ça ton plan ?! Bellamy compte sur toi ! Tout le monde, compte sur toi !

\- Je fais de mon mieux ! »

Se défendit-elle.

« - Oui ben c'est pas assez !»

Répondit sèchement la brune. Un 'bip' derrière elles annonça l'ouverture de la porte. Octavia se retourna, prête à dégainer son sabre mais s'arrêta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Bellamy... »

Soupira-t-elle soulagée en posant le regard sur son frère. Le brun alla à son encontre et la prit dans ses bras. En la serrant contre lui, il tourna le regard vers Clarke. Leur plan tout entier était tombé à l'eau. Ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur les natifs. De son côté, la blonde était contente qu'il ait survécu. Octavia lâcha son frère pour serrer Jasper et Monty dans ses bras. C'était le seul qu'ils avaient pu retrouver et c'était parce qu'il s'était caché quand les gardes étaient venus le chercher. Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers Maya, qui s'avança lentement dans sa combinaison anti-radiation. Son frère la rassura d'un geste de tête et son regard passa alors à la personne qui suivait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle se rua dans ses bras.

« - Caïn ! »

Le natif la serra brièvement et esquissa un sourire taquin face à ses peintures de guerre. C'étaient celles des apprentis.

« - _**Yo**_ _ **'**_ _ **r wone ov us ?**_ »

 _[ T'es une des nôtres? ]_

Demanda-t-il lentement. Octavia secoua la tête.

« - _ **A'me warrior.**_ »

 _[ Je suis une guerrière. ]_

Répondit-elle fièrement. C'était effectivement cette force de caractère qu'il avait vu en elle qui avait séduit Lincoln. Caïn eut un sourire à cette idée puis fronça des sourcils en jetant un regard autour.

« - Où est Lincoln ? »

Demanda-t-il inquiet. Son ami était censé être avec Octavia. Clarke se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

« - Lexa l'a emmené. On a plus d'armé... Y a plus que nous. »

Fit-elle en tournant le regard vers Bellamy. Le brun lui, tourna son attention vers Caïn, craignant de devoir le retenir de nouveau. Après tout, il n'avait accepté de rester avec lui que parce que Lincoln était en sécurité. Sachant que son sort passait en premier, pour Caïn. Comment allait réagir le natif, maintenant qu'il savait son ami de nouveau prisonnier ?

* * *

 ** _THE 100_**

* * *

 _ **In Mount Weather**_

* * *

 _ **The fight is not over**_

Voili voilou !

Alors, a votre avis, Caïn choisira de rester avec Bell ou de partir secourir Lincoln ?

La suite au prochain chapitre^^

A bientôt !


	3. The 100 - Chapitre 3

**The 100 and the Mountain Men**

* * *

 **Les 100 et les Homme de la Montagne**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _Comment allait réagir le natif, maintenant qu'il savait son ami de nouveau prisonnier ?_

A la grande surprise du brun, le natif ne réagit pas à la nouvelle. Simplement parce que pour lui, Lincoln n'était pas réellement en danger. Prisonnier ne voulait pas dire condamné. Lexa pouvait l'emprisonner, à moins qu'il ne soit enfermé sous terre, elle ne le retiendrait pas bien longtemps. Rassuré que Caïn ne parte pas de nouveau en furie, Bellamy se tourna de nouveau vers Clarke.

« - Dis moi que t'as un plan. »

Fit-elle presque désespérée. Bellamy était celui sur lequel elle comptait le plus.

« - Pas vraiment. On peut essayer de parler à Dante. Il nous aidera peut-être. »

Tenta-t-il. Clarke hocha la tête et quelque chose bipa légèrement. Jasper se précipita vers Maya. Sa combinaison n'avait plus que 30minutes d'oxygène.

« - Faut qu'on en trouve une autre. »

Paniqua-t-il. Maya secoua la tête en répondant.

« - Toutes les recharges en oxygènes sont au niveau 5. On peut pas y accéder.

\- Si. On peut utiliser le monte charge. »

Fit Jasper. Bellamy lança à sa suite.

« - Oui, mais tous les gardes sont là-bas. On entrera mais on en ressortira pas.

\- Alors on se sépare. »

Proposa Jasper.

« - Ok. Vous aller parler à Dante, on se charge d'aider Maya. »

Fit Octavia. Bellamy lança un regard vers Caïn qui hocha la tête. Stratégiquement c'était la meilleure option. Il préférait que sa sœur soit sous la protection de Caïn plutôt que seule à jouer les guerrières. Ils se séparèrent et Octavia suivit Maya et Jasper. Caïn lui emboîta machinalement le pas. Bellamy hésita et fini par craquer. Attrapant Caïn par le bras il le retint. Le natif se retourna, un peu surprit et ancra un regard interrogateur dans le sien. Bellamy ne cherhca pas à s'expliquer mais ses yeux reflétèrent ses doutes. Alors lorsqu'il rapprocha son visage du sien, Caïn se dégagea de sa prise en le repoussant vivement.

« - Non ! »

Grogna-t-il farouchement avant de se pincer les lèvres. Octavia et Clarke se tournèrent vers eux. Bellamy fronça légèrement des sourcils, surprit de sa véhémence, puis il comprit. Caïn ne le repoussait pas. Il ne voulait juste pas que cette division stratégique ait un goût d'adieu. Bellamy esquissa alors un sourire et l'attrapa de nouveau par le bras. Puis il lança doucement.

« - Tout va bien se passer. Clarke et moi on va trouver une parade. Ok ? »

Caïn se mordit la lèvre en hochant légèrement la tête et laissa Bellamy se rapprocher de lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour ça mais qui savait s'ils survivraient, ou pas, à ce plan de secours. Le brun posa donc ses lèvres contre celles du natif et l'embrassa doucement avant de se reculer. Caïn esquissa un léger sourire et demanda.

« - J'ai carte blanche ? »

Bellamy hocha la tête. Caïn devait protéger sa petite sœur, coûte que coûte.

« - Gardes un œil sur Maya. »

Caïn tourna le regard vers Jasper et la brune avant d'hocher légèrement la tête. Elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle était digne de confiance, alors il la protégerait de son mieux. Sur ça, ils se séparèrent. Jasper passa devant avec Maya. Et Octavia suivi en adressant un sourire à Caïn qui la fixa avant de demander sèchement.

« - Quoi ?

\- Rien. »

Répondit la brune en tentant de retenir son sourire. Ils arrivèrent au monte charge et l'utilisèrent pour aller jusqu'au niveau 5. Une fois là-bas, Maya s'assura que la porte soit fermée et enleva prestement sa combinaison. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.

« - Et maintenant ? »

Demanda Caïn sans la brusquer. Jasper le toisa machinalement et tourna le regard vers Maya qui commença, haletant toujours légèrement.

« - J'ai un ami qui-

\- Des natifs ?! »

S'exclama une voix masculine. Octavia et Caïn se tournèrent d'un mouvement identique et la brune passa la main en arrière pour accrocher sa machette en posant les yeux sur le garde.

« - Non ! »

Cria Maya en s'interposant.

« - C'est lui, l'ami dont j'allais vous parler. Il va nous aider dans notre mission. »

Octavia lança un regard de biais à Caïn qui avait lui aussi prit une posture de combat. Il se relâcha cependant. Maya n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Octavia se rallia à son jugement et se ravisa, lâchant le manche de son arme. Le garde, lui, garda la main posée sur l'étui de son fusil et lança inquiet.

« - Maya, il n'était pas question de ça. »

Le 'ça' qualifiait plutôt Octavia qu'il prenait pour une native.

« - Les natifs ont été relâchés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Maya se pinça la lèvre et le rassura.

« - Ce sont des alliés. Ils défendent aussi la cause des 47. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Puis il demanda.

« - Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Le plan, maintenant, c'est de s'occuper de Cage. »

Fit Jasper avant de tourner le regard vers Octavia et Caïn. Le garde hocha de nouveau la tête et s'avança vers eux. Caïn s'écarta, tout de même méfiant, et le laissa aller jusqu'au brun. Lui passant les menottes aux poignets, il lança doucement.

« - J'vais t'emmener à lui. »

Jasper se laissa faire et adressa un sourire à Maya avant de partir avec le garde. Octavia les regarda sortir puis se tourna vers Maya.

« - Ok. Et nous, on fait quoi ?

\- On attend. »

Répondit la brune. Ce plan ennuyait Caïn d'avance. Il se demandait bien ce que ça donnait du côté de Bellamy et Clarke.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Jasper et l'ami de Maya, des rires s'élevèrent dans le fond de la pièce. Maya se leva de son siège de fortune et ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés. Ils étaient censé être seuls. Mais dans le fond de la pièce, deux ados étaient entrain de se bécoter. Maya resta un instant interdite, tout comme les deux autres. Ils espérèrent vainement ne pas se faire remarquer. Malheureusement la fille, plaquée au mur par son amoureux, tourna la tête de leur côté et rouvrit les yeux. En posant le regard sur Octavia, et réalisant ce qu'elle était, elle poussa un hurlement effrayé. Le garçon se redressa, alerte. Il eut un moment de flottement où Maya espéra qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide. Le regard choqué toujours posé sur Octavia, il attrapa sa copine par le bras et la tira brusquement. Ils prirent la fuite par le couloir. Octavia et Caïn pensèrent la même chose, sans avoir à s'échanger ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'ameuter les gardes. Il fallait attaquer, maintenant. Maya, connaissant le tempérament de Caïn, le retint par le bras et le tira en criant.

« - Caïn, non ! »

C'était sans compter sur Octavia. Elle se précipita à leur suite. Caïn se dégagea sans blesser Maya et lui emboîta le pas. Les deux jeunes coururent et disparurent à l'angle d'un couloir tandis que deux gardes arrivaient en courant. Trop tard pour la discrétion. Caïn se prépara à l'attaque mais Octavia sorti sa machette de son étui et la lança dans le thorax d'un des gardes. Puis dans le même temps, se jetant au sol, elle glissa et percuta le deuxième garde qui tomba en perdant l'équilibre. Vive comme l'éclair, elle arracha la machette du torse de l'homme et se retourna pour trancher la gorge du deuxième. Caïn relâcha sa garde avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il était surprit de la force de frappe de la petite brune. Son admiration fut de courte durée, d'autre gardes arrivaient.

« - Courez ! »

Cria Caïn en poussant Maya, qui les avait rejoint, vers Octavia. Les deux brunes s'exécutèrent. Octavia eut quelques réticences à laisser Caïn faire diversion mais l'objectif était de sauver Maya. Le natif accueilli le premier garde avec une bonne droite. Son arme tomba au sol et Caïn la poussa hors de portée avant de lui asséner un violent coup de pied en plein visage pour le mettre out. L'idée de s'emparer de l'arme du garde ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Et pour cause, au fil des années, les Hommes de Mount Weather avaient conditionné les natifs en leur bourrant le crâne de fausses légendes. Une d'entre elles jurait malédiction au peuple tout entier si jamais un natif se risquait à utiliser une arme à feu. Les deux autres gardes eurent donc l'avantage et arrivèrent en le tenant en joue. Désarmé, de loin, Caïn ne pouvait rien contre eux. Un des deux baissa son arme et lança à l'autre en l'empoignant par le bras.

« - C'est un des 44. On le ramène à Cage. »

* * *

 ** _The 100_**

* * *

 _ **In Mount Weather**_

* * *

 _ **The fight is not over**_

* * *

Suite un peu courte, je l'avoue, mais le dénouement approche^^

Pour l'heure, les gardes vont-ils se rendre compte que Caïn est un natif avant de le ramener jusqu'à Cage ?

Quel sort lui réservera-t-on ?

Comment réagira Bellamy à la nouvelle ?

Eh bien les réponses tomberont la semaine prochaine !

Biz^^


	4. The 100 - Chapitre 4

**The 100 and the Mountain Men**

* * *

 **Les 100 et les Homme de la Montagne**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 _« - C'est un des 44. On le ramène à Cage. »_

Fit un des gardes. Caïn fronça des sourcils. Ils le prenaient pour un des cent. C'était certainement à cause de ses vêtements. Le garde sorti sa matraque électrique pour le dissuader d'attaquer. Caïn leva les mains en signe de soumission et ne répliqua pas. Parce que Jasper avait aussi parlé d'aller jusqu'à Cage. Il pourrait sans doute prêter main forte pensa-t-il. Octavia saurait bien s'en sortir seule.

Il les suivi docilement pourtant les gardes le poussèrent sans ménagement dans la pièce de ponction qu'ils avaient aménagé. Tous les autres étaient là... Attachés aux poignets par une chaîne en métal lourd. Caïn reconnu Raven, blessée, mais ne dit rien. Il cherchait Jasper du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une femme attachée à un lit médical par des sangles épaisses. Elle se faisait ponctionner. C'était la mère de Clarke, mais il ne la connaissait pas alors il ne s'attarda pas sur elle. A l'arrivée des gardes, Cage se tourna dans leur direction.

« - On a ramené un égaré. »

Lança fièrement un d'entre eux. Cage s'approcha lentement de Caïn et le détailla. Il connaissait la détermination de certains venus de l'Arche, tels Clarke ou encore Jasper, mais il connaissait encore mieux l'ardeur des natifs. Et le brun ancrait dans le sien un regard bien plus farouche que celui des venus du Ciel ne le serait jamais. Alors il comprit instantanément.

« - C'est pas un des 44... »

Grogna-t-il. Puis tirant sur le col de sa chemise, il dévoila une partie de ses tatouages.

« - C'est un natif ! »

Continua-t-il en toisant les gardes qui avaient été assez stupide pour ne pas faire la différence. Puis il soupira. Caïn n'avait pas une grande valeur pour lui mais peut-être en aurait-il pour Lexa se dit-il.

« - Attachez le avec les autres. Il nous servira peut-être ensuite. »

Fit-il avec désintérêt. Caïn se laissa amener vers le mur, Jasper était accroché par les poignets comme tous les autres. Et leur chef était encore sur ses deux pieds. Le plan n'avait donc pas été exécuté. Le garde leva les bras de Caïn et l'accrocha par les poignets. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir d'attacher son deuxième poignet. Caïn projeta sa tête vers l'avant, lui donnant un violent coup de boule. Puis, attrapant la chaîne épaisse qui passait au mur et retenait tous les prisonniers. Il leva les jambes et les enroula autour du cou du garde. Faire diversion, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que Jasper trouve une ouverture. Le visage du garde virait au bleu. Cage arriva et asséna un violent coup de crosse à Caïn, en pleine tempe, avant de le choquer avec une matraque électrique. De fait, le natif relâcha sa prise, incapable de supporter l'attaque et son corps se relâcha après les spasmes douloureux dus à l'électrocution. Le garde se recula en haletant et prit une grande bouffée d'air en posant les mains contre sa gorge meurtrie.

« - On a pas vraiment besoin de toi, alors reste tranquille... »

Prévint Cage en plaçant son visage en face de celui du natif. Caïn entendit mais ne pouvait plus réagir. Le grand brun pâle fit signe au garde qu'il avait attaqué. L'homme s'empara hargneusement du natif et décrocha ses poignets avant de le traîner dans un coin. La tête de Caïn claqua contre le mur lorsqu'il l'y poussa brusquement. Loin de se préoccuper de son état, l'homme attacha solidement ses chevilles ensemble et leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour l'accrocher de nouveau. Caïn tenait à peine debout mais trouva la force d'ancrer son regard dans le sien avant d'articuler faiblement.

« - _**A'wil kill du.**_ »

Ce qui signifiait _'Je vais te tuer'._ Le garde fronça des sourcils, ça sonnait comme une promesse et lui déplu fortement. Alors il lui colla de nouveau sa matraque contre le flanc. L'électrocutant pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Caïn sombra sous l'intensité du choc électrique.

* * *

 ** _o°o° THE 100 °o°o_**

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle, Bellamy serra inconsciemment la main contre son arme. Sa sœur et Maya venaient de se faire attraper par les gardes dans le grand réfectoire. Caïn captif, c'était la goûte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Clarke avait dû exécuter Dante alors qu'elle était en conversation avec Cage via les radios pour que celui-ci comprennent qu'ils étaient sérieux dans leurs menaces mais rien n'y fit. Cage refusait de relâcher les leurs. Dante mort, ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen de négocier. Il allait forcément y avoir encore plus de mort, des deux côtés. Et Bellamy refusait que ses proches en fassent partie. Il cracha amère.

« - Ils vont le tuer si il tente encore quelque chose. »

Car il le savait, quand Caïn se réveillerait de son k.o il mettrait sa menace à exécution. Coûte que coûte. Clarke tourna un regard perdu vers le brun. Leur dernier espoir de sauver les leurs était que Monty ne réussisse à inverser leur système de filtration des radiations et c'était plutôt mal parti pour. Bellamy soupira d'agacement devant l'air presque résigné de la blonde et se dirigea vers la porte. Surprenant Clarke qui ne comprit son intention que lorsqu'il bougea.

« - Bellamy ! »

Cria-t-elle en se précipitant pour le retenir par le bras.

« - Caïn est loin d'être bête. »

Lança-t-elle. Bellamy se dégagea en répondant immédiatement.

« - Sauf qu'il est passé en mode 'Destruction' ! Tu l'as pas vu toi, il est plus comme quand il est arrivé au campement, rien ne l'arrêtera … à part moi...

\- Oui mais j'ai besoin de toi ici.

\- Alors fais quelque chose ! Sinon je quitte cette pièce pour aller récupérer ma famille. »

Il parlait très certainement d'Octavia et Caïn. Clarke, un peu étonnée qu'il n'associe Caïn à la famille, eut un moment de flottement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il n'y arriverait jamais seul. Mais Monty la devança en lançant sobrement.

« - Ça y est... J'ai le système de filtration de radiations. »

Clarke et Bellamy, qui avaient tournés les yeux vers lui, s'échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient leur porte de sortie. Mais en l'utilisant, ils infiltreraient les radiation à travers toute la montagne, tuant tout le monde. Femmes, enfants, alliés... C'était la décision la plus difficile que Clarke n'avait jamais eut à prendre. Était-elle vraiment ce genre de personne ? Était-elle une tueuse ?

« - Reste plus qu'à tirer le levier. »

Expliqua Monty. Le regard du brun passa du levier en question à Clarke. Elle semblait plus torturée qu'hésitante. Ils allaient avoir un grand nombre de morts sur la conscience après ça. Mais il était prêt à supporter le poids de ce choix. Sa sœur, sa responsabilité. Octavia, Caïn et tous les autres étaient la raison pour laquelle ils se devaient de le faire.

« - Clarke... »

La blonde sursauta légèrement avant de tourner le regard vers lui. Ils avaient eut un fil similaire dans leurs pensées. Elle devait sauver sa mère. Alors elle bougea. Se rapprochant du levier et y posant la main. Une larme roula contre sa joue et elle leva la tête vers Bellamy lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne.

« - T'as pas a endurer ça seule. »

Lança-t-il doucement en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - On le fait ensemble. »

Continua-t-il. La blonde hocha la tête, le regard brillant d'avance de remords. Bellamy hocha à son tour la tête et tira sans hésitation sur le levier.

* * *

 ** _o°o° THE 100 °o°o_**

* * *

Dans la salle de forage, Jasper profita du remue ménage qu'avait crée Caïn pour se libérer de ses menottes. Il se tourna vers Cage qui cria aux gardes de s'emparer de lui. Seulement alors qu'ils s'y apprêtaient, les alarmes se mirent à sonner. C'était une alerte radiation. Tous les gardes qui n'avaient pas encore bénéficié du traitement se mirent à brûler sur place. Tombant à terre uns a uns, terrassés par les radiations. Cage, comprit ce qui se passait. Clarke avait réussit à exploiter le point faible du Mount Weather. Peu étaient ceux à avoir bénéficié du traitement à base des cellules des 44, il n'avait donc que très peu de soldats. Sa décision fut vite prise et il quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. Jasper, lui, fut pétrifié. L'idée qui lui traversa la tête lui glaça le sang.

« - Maya... »

Soupira-t-il avant de quitter la pièce comme une furie. Il couru comme un dératé, enjambant les corps irradiés des gardes et se dirigeant vers la pièce où il avait laissé sa petite amie en compagnie d'Octavia et Caïn. Il ignoraient qu'elles avaient été maîtrisés mais devait de toute façon passer par la grande salle pour rejoindre cette pièce. Lorsqu'il arriva au réfectoire, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Ce qu'il vit brisa son être tout entier. Maya était dans les bras d'Octavia, inerte, le visage et les bras couverts de cloques rougeâtres.

« - Non... »

Soupira-t-il doucement. Ne voulant pas y croire. Il se précipita vers elle, se frayant un chemin entre les cadavres et les mourants, et l'arracha aux bras de la brune.

« - Maya !»

Elle était encore vivante, mais plus pour très longtemps. Octavia se mordit la lèvre, triste qu'une alliée ait dû payer le prix de cette guerre. Les larmes de Jasper inondèrent son visage tandis qu'il serrait sa petite amie dans ses bras. Maya prononça ses derniers mots et mouru dans ses bras. Octavia leva la tête vers Monty, Clarke et Bellamy. Le premier resta avec son ami tandis que les trois autres se dirigèrent vers la salle de drain pour libérer les otages. Octavia ouvrit la porte a la volé et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant ce spectacle. Ils étaient attachés comme des animaux.

« - Les clefs sont sur le garde. »

Lança le Chancelier. Sortant de sa torpeur elle suivit ses indications et le détâcha. Il alla immédiatement délivrer Abby de ses liens.

« - Maman... »

Soupira Clarke en la voyant. Tentant de retenir ses larmes, elle se précipita vers sa mère et la serra dans ses bras. Elle était soulagée que sa mère, que les siens, aient survécus. Mais combien d'innocents avaient-ils dû sacrifier pour ça ? Octavia continua à détacher les autres et Bellamy posa les yeux sur son natif. Arrachant les clefs à sa sœur, il alla vers lui. arrivèrent dans la pièce.

« - Caïn. »

S'inquiéta-t-il. S'agenouillant en face de lui, il attrapa son visage dans ses mains mais le natif était toujours dans les vapes. Alors il le secoua un peu en continuannt à l'appeler et Caïn ouvrit finalement les yeux. Bellamy posa les mains sur ses joues et le poussa à s'asseoir.

« - Hey...

\- Bell... »

Soupira le natif en grimaçant légèrement. Le brun lui adressa un sourire et déplaça une main vers l'arrière de son crâne. Ses doigts glissèrent dans quelque chose de poisseux et chaud dans ses cheveux alors il se ravisa. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le sang sur sa main, son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Caïn était blessé. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

« - Eh ! »

Répéta Bellamy pour le ramener à lui.

« - T'endors pas Caïn. Reste avec moi.

\- Je pars pas... »

Souffla doucement le brun. Il savait que ce cauchemar était fini, qu'il pouvait maintenant déposer les armes. Bellamy passa les bras de Caïn autour de son cou et le souleva.

« - Ça va... »

Fit le natif en résistant lorsque l'aîné voulu le porter. Déposer les armes ne voulait pas dire arrêter de se battre. Ça lui coûta un effort surhumain mais il se remit debout sur ses deux pieds.

« - Ça va. »

Confirma-t-il de nouveau. Bellamy n'en était pas aussi sûr. Caïn avait beau être têtu et dur à terrasser, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Octavia arracha un bout de chemise à son frère et lui banda grossièrement la tête. Le but était d'arrêter son saignement.

« - Je vais bien. »

Répéta Caïn pour rassurer l'aîné. Il avait été un peu sonné sur le coup mais avait vécu bien pire et toujours survécu. Adressant un sourire au brun, il alla se blottir dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en passant les bras autour de son cou. Bellamy lui rendit son étreinte, enfin soulagé. Ce cauchemar touchait à sa fin.

* * *

 ** _o°o° THE 100 °o°o_**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le retour s'organisait lentement. Clarke, sa mère, et une poignée d'autres, avaient prodigué les premiers secours à quelques blessés avant de partir. Ils n'étaient qu'à une journée de marche du campement. Ils avançaient dans les bois en file et par groupe d'affinité, pour les chanceux à pouvoir utiliser leurs jambes. Les blessés légers se faisaient aider et les graves étaient transportés sur des civières. De son côté, Caïn adressa un regard à Octavia qui hocha la tête. Le natif se pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Bellamy qui fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'arrêtait de marcher. Sa sœur demanda en arrivant à eux.

« - C'est quoi le plan ?

\- Quel plan ? Pour quoi ? »

Demanda l'aîné. Caïn se mordit la lèvre. Bellamy comprit ses intentions à l'air mal à l'aise sur son visage. Caïn n'était jamais mal à l'aise. La seule raison pour laquelle il pourrait l'être était parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il allait annoncer à Bellamy ne lui plairait pas.

« - Non ! »

Fit sèchement Bellamy. Caïn soupira doucement avant de lancer.

« - On doit aller chercher Lincoln. »

Bellamy tourna le regard vers Octavia, visiblement aussi décidée que Caïn à risquer la mort encore une fois.

« - D'accord, mais... On pourrait attendre encore un peu.

\- Bellamy...

\- Caïn ! On vient... »

Bellamy dû prendre sur lui pour se calmer et reprit plus doucement.

« - On vient tout juste d'échapper à une mort certaine et t'es blessé. Sans compter le fait que t'es en sursis avec eux. Faudra être prudent et … S'il te plaît, rentres avec moi te reposer. »

Insista Bellamy. Il n'avait pas d'autres arguments. Caïn se pinça de nouveau les lèvres et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il menaçait de céder.

« - Bellamy... »

Soupira doucement Octavia. Bellamy était d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne faille secourir Lincoln, mais d'autres pouvaient s'en charger. Il ne voulait plus remettre ses proches en danger. Décidant de prendre Caïn par les sentiments, il lança doucement en posant les mains sur ses joues.

« - Tu m'as dit que tu me laisserais plus... »

Caïn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne pu rien dire. Pas quand Bellamy le regardait de cette façon. Le brun attrapa le natif par le poignet et celui-ci céda en se blottissant contre lui. Bellamy le serra dans ses bras. Caïn se laissa faire quelques secondes puis posa les lèvres contre sa peau avant de dire doucement.

« - Je dois aller le chercher... »

Bellamy ferma les yeux en le serrant un peu plus fort. Pendant au moins cinq secondes, il avait espéré réussir à lui faire changer d'avis. Mais retrouver Lincoln était une idée fixe chez Caïn.

« - Octavia ! »

Cria une voix au loin. La brune se retourna et Caïn lâcha Bellamy.

« - Octavia ! »

Se frayant un chemin entre les gens, un homme avançait jusqu'à eux. Caïn reconnaîtrait cette voix entre milles autres. Octavia se lança à son encontre et se stoppa en le reconnaissant.

« - Octavia... Dieu merci tu vas bien. »

* * *

 ** _The 100_**

* * *

 _ **In Mount Weather**_

* * *

 _ **The fight is not over**_

* * *

Et voilà, les venus du Ciel sortent enfin de Mount Weather.

Mais Caïn et Octavia vont-ils devoir remettre leurs vies en danger pour sauver Lincoln ?

Bellamy les suivra-t-il ?

La suite au prochain chapitre


	5. The 100 - Chapitre 5

**The 100 and the Mountain Men**

* * *

 **Les 100 et les Homme de la Montagne**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _ **/!\**_ _ **Lemon à la fin du chap, vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ;-)**_ _ **/!\**_

* * *

 _« - Octavia ! »_

 _Se frayant un chemin entre les gens, un homme avançait jusqu'à eux. Caïn reconnaîtrait cette voix entre milles autres. Octavia se lança à son encontre et se stoppa en le reconnaissant._

 _« - Octavia... Dieu merci tu vas bien._

\- Lincoln ! »

Soupira-t-elle soulagée avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Puis elle se recula et l'examina rapidement pour voir si il était blessé.

« - On allait partir te chercher. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui... Oui, et toi ? Ton frère ?

\- Tout le monde va bien et... »

Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle avait totalement perdu l'attention de Lincoln. Il regardait par dessus son épaule. Octavia se retourna pour voir son frère et Caïn arriver vers eux. Bellamy était soulagé. Ils n'avaient pas a se mettre de nouveau en danger pour aller sauver un des leur. Lincoln ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne vint. Il était content de revoir Caïn. Et vivant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur face à face. Il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il lui avait fait quand il était ''faucheur''. Caïn avait voulu l'épargner mais lui n'avait eu aucune pitié. Il était celui qui l'avait jeté dans cet enfer. Et le fait d'avoir été manipulé par les fous furieux de Mount Weather n'était pas une excuse valable pour sa conscience. Mais Caïn ne lui en voulait pas. Pas du tout. Il était content que Lincoln soit revenu parmi eux. Esquissant un léger sourire, il tendit le bras vers lui. Le soulagement de Lincoln se lu sur son visage. Il attrapa son bras et le tira pour le serrer dans ses bras. Octavia et Bellamy s'échangèrent un regard. Finalement, les natifs étaient peut-être plus sensibles qu'ils n'y paraissait de prime abord. Lincoln resserra sa prise autour des épaules de son cadet et lâcha doucement.

« - J'suis tellement désolé.

\- C'était pas toi. »

Répondit Caïn en posant la joue contre son épaule. Lincoln était définitivement hors de danger. Ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Il se recula lentement, tournant le regard vers Bellamy il lui dit doucement.

« - Maintenant on peut rentrer. »

* * *

 ** _o°o° THE 100 °o°o_**

* * *

Bellamy se réveilla lentement et s'étira brièvement avant de se tourner sur le côté. Il esquissa un léger sourire en tombant sur le visage endormi de Caïn. Ça faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils étaient rentrés au campement Jaha. C'était encore l'affolement le plus total au sein du camp. Clarke avait décidé de s'éloigner pour réfléchir et se remettre de ses blessures. Sa mère, en tant que Chancelier, avait jugé la proposition de Lincoln de rejoindre la tribu de son amie Luna comme une bonne alternative. L'idée d'un nouvel affrontement avec les natifs les terrifiait d'avance. Ils avaient donc commencé les préparatifs pour le voyage dès leur retour. Bellamy avait d'ailleurs dû luter pour convaincre Caïn qu'il devait se reposer. Mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'en fait, le jeune natif subissait le contre coup de Mount Weather. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentré au camp, Caïn n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil. Parce qu'il craignait de revivre le cauchemar qu'il avait subit là-bas. Mais le corps humain avait ses limites et le sien les avait attentes cette nuit. Bellamy était soulagé qu'il ne dorme un peu. Il glissa la main dans ses cheveux et lui massa gentiment le crâne. Caïn avait la chance de cicatriser très vite, sa blessure s'était déjà refermée. Sentant une main contre sa tête, le natif se réveilla en sursaut et l'attrapa machinalement par le poignet. D'une poigne si solide qu'elle lui laisserait sûrement un bleu.

« - Hey, ça va... C'est moi. »

Le rassura Bellamy. Caïn prit deux secondes pour se rappeler où il était et lui lâcha le poignet. Il soupira en se rallongeant sur le côté.

« - Désolé.

\- Non, c'est moi. Je voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Mh... »

Fit doucement le natif. Après leur retour, Caïn avait reprit ses vielles habitudes : contacts physiques lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire. Sinon abstention. Bellamy entendait bien le rendre un peu plus tactile. Il savait que les contacts ne dérangeant pas Caïn. Ce n'était juste pas dans son tempérament. Le brun attrapa donc le natif par le poignet et le tira vers lui. Caïn se laissa évidement faire et posa docilement la tête contre son torse. Pendant les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passés loin de l'autre, Bellamy n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de repenser à sa relation avec Caïn. Ils avaient eut bien trop de problèmes à gérer pour ça. Et surtout, il ne pensait plus le revoir un jour. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé à Mount Weather, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était soulagé que ça arrive. Qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué. Que sa présence à ses côtés, lui manquait. Et que si il devait encore traverser des situations périlleuses, il voulait le faire avec Caïn. Lui caressant distraitement le bras, Bellamy posa le menton contre son crâne et demanda doucement.

« - Bien dormi ? »

Caïn savait ce que Bellamy voulait savoir.

« - J'pense que j'étais trop fatigué pour y repenser... Du moins j'm'en souviens pas.

\- Ok. »

Bellamy se montrait prévenant. Caïn appréciait. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse avant lui. Alors tout ça, les caresses et ses attentions, c'était nouveau pour lui. Le sexe était beaucoup plus simple que d'avoir des sentiments. Avoir des sentiments c'était compliqué, et frustrant. Mais pour l'instant il se sentait bien avec Bellamy et ne voulait être nulle part d'autre que dans ses bras.

« - On devrait essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé là-bas. »

Continua doucement l'aîné. Caïn sorti de son étreinte et se redressa sur un coude.

« - Tu veux dire oublier que j'ai tué sans aucun état d'âme ?

\- Non, j'veux dire, oublier toute cette folie. S'il te plaît...

\- D'accord. »

Accepta-t-il sans grande conviction. Il était persuadé que Bellamy le voyait maintenant différemment après toute cette affaire. C'était vrai. Mais pas comme il le pensait. Bellamy avait pu entrevoir ces faiblesses que Caïn dissimulait si bien en général. Ses peurs et ses émotions. Ça ne le rendait que plus accessible. Mais pour Caïn, c'était une mauvaise chose. Voyant son trouble, Bellamy se pinça la lèvre et se redressa. Il avait l'argument parfait pour stopper ses doutes. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il glissa les pouces sur ses paupières, l'index sur ses lèvres et posa sa main sur son torse nu. Par dessus son cœur. Caïn eut un léger rire et lui attrapa gentiment le poignet en demandant.

« - Tu sais s'que ça veut dire ?

\- Que j'me lie à toi. Pour toujours. »

Répondit-il posément. Caïn se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il était touché que Bellamy ne tienne à lui montrer qu'il lui retournait ses sentiments. Même si il savait déjà que l'aîné tenait à lui, le fait qu'il ne l'exprime avec des gestes natifs était bien plus profond.

« - Pour toujours c'est très long. »

Plaisanta-t-il pour faire bonne figure.

« - T'es sûr de pouvoir me supporter aussi longtemps ?

\- J'te retourne la question. »

Rigola Bellamy. Caïn esquissa un sourire et pressa la joue contre la paume de l'aîné. Il s'était lié à Bellamy à son départ de leur campement de fortune car c'était à l'époque son seul moyen de lui témoigner son affection. Entre temps, les choses avaient changés, _il_ avait changé. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que leur réserverait cette relation mais était prêt à s'y lancer. Car il se sentait à sa place aux côtés de Bellamy, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. L'aîné lui caressa la joue du pouce, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, avant de se pencher vers lui. Caïn glissa la main contre sa nuque et le laissa cueillir ses lèvres. Bellamy eut un sourire en l'embrassant et lécha gentiment sa lèvre supérieure. Mais Caïn n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer à cet instant. Son envie de ne refaire plus qu'un avec Bellamy était plutôt pressente. Resserrant sa prise contre sa nuque, il posa sa deuxième main contre le torse du brun, le poussant à s'allonger avant de passer au-dessus de lui sans rompre leur baiser. Bellamy l'attrapa par les hanches et le tira. Caïn pressa son torse nu contre le sien et l'aîné remonta les mains dans son dos avant d'en poser une contre sa nuque. Le plus jeune eut un léger soupire dans leur baiser et bougea inconsciemment des hanches. Frottant son bassin à celui de l'aîné. Bellamy rompit leur échange et poussa un petit gémissement avant de se mordre la lèvre. Caïn ancra son regard dans le sien, mordillant lui aussi sa lèvre, il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et descendit une main entre leur corps. Bellamy eut un sursaut lorsqu'il l'empoigna par dessus son jean et retint un nouveau gémissement. Caïn captura de nouveau ses lèvres et l'embrassa tout en le pressant. Bellamy l'attrapa par le poignet, sans l'empêcher de faire, et rompit de nouveau leur baiser.

« - Caïn... »

Soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres. Il se sentait prêt à imploser. Caïn soupira en déplaçant ses lèvres contre sa joue. La façon dont il murmurait son prénom lui donnait des frissons. Passant un bras dans son dos, Bellamy inversa leurs positions. Le regard toujours ancré dans le sien, Caïn se pinça les lèvres et remonta les mains au dessus de sa tête. Bellamy eut un léger sourire et emprisonna ses poignets d'une main. Posant l'autre sur sa joue avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Caïn répondit ardemment à son baiser et enroula les jambes autour de sa taille. Bellamy descendit la main contre sa hanche et la serra en donnant un léger coup de bassin entre ses jambes. Échauffé par sa poigne possessive, Caïn dégagea ses poignets pour déboutonner son jean. L'urgence se faisait ressentir des deux côtés. Bellamy se recula et le laissa le lui enlever avant de lui ôter à son tour son bas. Puis il se rallongea entre ses jambes, mettant en contact leurs sexes nus. Caïn soupira en posant les mains en coupe sur son visage et l'attira à lui, scellant leurs lèvres pour un baiser débordant d'ardeur. Bellamy lui écarta légèrement les jambes. Rompant leur baiser pour prendre de la salive sur ses doigts.

« - Dit moi encore que tu me laissera plus. »

Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres en caressant son antre du bout des doigts.

« - Jamais... »

Commença le cadet. Bellamy poussa un doigt humide en lui et Caïn resserra les doigts contre sa nuque.

« - Plus jamais je te laisserais Bellamy. »

L'aîné soupira de soulagement à l'entente de ces mots et fourra son visage dans le cou du plus jeune. Embrassant sa peau avant de la mordiller tout en bougeant son doigt en lui. Il y ajouta un deuxième, tirant un soupire de plaisir à Caïn qui souleva légèrement le bassin pour mieux les sentir. Bellamy se mordit la lèvre et ôta ses doigts de son antre. Prenant de nouveau ses lèvres entre les siennes, il se plaça entre ses jambes et frotta son gland humide contre son anneaux de chair. Caïn se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement et resserra les bras autour des épaules de Bellamy lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui. L'aîné s'arrêta et demanda doucement en posant son front contre le sien.

« - J'attends un peu ? »

Caïn secoua la tête en une réponse négative et tira Bellamy pour cacher son visage dans son cou.

« - Vas y. »

Lâcha-t-il dans un soupire. Déposant un baiser contre son épaule avant de glisser la main dans ses cheveux, Bellamy commença à bouger entre ses cuisses. Caïn soupira de plaisir dans son cou. Son souffle chaud s'abattant contre sa peau à chaque gémissement. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et ne pu s'empêcher le mordiller dans le cou. Caïn descendit les mains dans son dos en lâchant un nouveau soupire et rejeta la tête en arrière avec une moue de plaisir absolument exquise. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement et lui rattrapa les mains qu'il remonta au dessus de sa tête. Comptant bien faire durer cette expression sur son visage. Il s'enfonça lentement et profondement avant de faire le chemin inverse et de revenir en lui. Caïn plissa le front en lâchant un nouveau gémissement et tenta de dégager ses poignets mais Bellamy rafermi sa prise au lieu de le lâcher et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 ** _The 100_**

* * *

 _ **In Mount Weather**_

* * *

 _ **The fight is not over**_

Il fait chaud, ou bien... lol

J'espère que le dénouement de cette histoire vous aura plu^^

La suite au prochain chapitre !


	6. The 100 - Chapitre 6

Hello tout le monde !

Je poste aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de cette fiction que j'ai adoré écrire. J'aime beaucoup intégrer des OMC à mes fics en pairing avec un personnage fort et pour eux deux, j'ai encore d'autres idées. Du coup, les aventures de Bellamy et son natifs ne sont peut-être pas terminées^^.

J'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire.

Sur ce, je vous laisse déguster le dernier chap.

 _ **/!\**_ _ **Suite de**_ _ **lemon au début du chap, vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas**_ _ **/!\**_

* * *

 **The 100 and the Mountain Men**

* * *

 **Les 100 et les Homme de la Montagne**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Bellamy inversa de nouveau leurs position, plaçant Caïn au-dessus de lui. Caïn se mordit la lèvre en posant une main sur le lit et l'autre sur le torse du brun qui l'attrapa par les hanches en continuant à s'abattre doucement en lui. Caïn se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'empoigna par les cheveux avant de l'embrasser. Bellamy remonta les mains dans son dos, pressant sa peau entre ses doigts pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ils étaient belle et bien sorti de Mount Weather et de nouveau réunis pour faire face à la suite. Quelle qu'elle soit. Cain mordilla la lèvre du brun en continuant à bouger contre lui avant de fourrer son visage dans son cou.

« - Tu viens ? »

Le natif hocha la tête et Bellamy glissa une main contre sa nuque en posant les lèvres contre son épaule tout en descendant sa deuxième main contre sa hanche qu'il pressa machinalement. Lui aussi était proche. Caïn, gémissant contre son oreille, le rapprochait du point culminant. Il s'assit totalement sur Bellamy et se pinça la lèvre en éjaculant entre leurs deux corps. Bellamy l'attrapa par les haches et le souleva avant d'exploser à son tour. Caïn resta un moment affalé sur lui puis fini par rouler sur le côté et s'allongea près de lui. Bellamy prit quelques instants pour reprendre un souffle normal mais Caïn, lui, semblait ailleurs. Le brun se pinça les lèvres et se redressa sur un coude avant de demander doucement.

« - Ça va ? »

Caïn tourna le regard vers lui, encore un peu lointain, puis revenant totalement à Bellamy il esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Oui. »

Répondit-il doucement. Mais Bellamy savait que ça cachait autre chose.

« - Caïn... »

Commença-t-il. Mais le natif l'interrompit en se tournant vers lui.

« - J'vais bien Bell. »

Bellamy savait que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Caïn glissa une main contre la joue et la poussa jusque dans ses cheveux en continuant.

« - C'est juste que... Ils nous ont brisé, à l'intérieur. Ils nous ont poussé à devenir ce qu'on n'était pas. Et Clarke-

\- Clarke va s'en sortir. »

L'interrompit à son tour Bellamy.

« - Elle s'en sort toujours. »

Continua-t-il confiant. Il l'espérait vraiment.

« - Maintenant, on pourra jamais oublier ce qui s'est passé dans ces montagnes... mais rester bloquer dessus ne nous aidera pas à avancer. »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres et hocha légèrement la tête. Bellamy avait raison, il ne servait à rien continuer à blâmer les hommes de Mount Weather. Même si ça leur avait beaucoup coûté, ces gens avaient été anéantis. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Bellamy tourna machinalement la tête vers celle-ci et ramena son regard vers Caïn.

« - Peu importe qui c'est j'm'en débarrasse. »

Caïn eut un léger sourire et Bellamy se leva. Enfilant un jean, il alla ouvrir la porte, tombant sur le visage fermé de Lincoln.

« - Caïn est ici ? »

Demanda le natif sans trop de cérémonie. Bellamy ouvrit la bouche mais eut à peine le temps de répondre que son cadet était derrière lui, passant un t-shirt. Il s'était levé en entendant la voix de son ami. Lincoln sembla un instant gêné, puis lança.

« - Les autres partent chasser. J'me disais qu'on pourrait faire pareil, de notre côté. »

Évidement, il ne s'adressait pas à Bellamy. Et encore une fois, celui-ci eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Caïn accepta.

« - Ok. Octavia en ait ?

\- Assurément. »

Répondit Lincoln avec un petit sourire en coin. Caïn eut lui aussi un sourire avant de finalement se tourner vers Bellamy.

« - Tu viens ?

\- Puis-ce qu'on m'invite... »

Soupira-t-il agacé. Car franchement, il avait une autre idée de comment occuper sa journée avec Caïn. Mais son cadet ne l'entendait visiblement pas de la même oreille et attrapa sa veste. Bellamy roula des yeux et enfila le reste de ses vêtements avant de les suivre dehors. Ils retrouvèrent Octavia, discutait avec Raven.

« - Hey. »

Fit-elle en voyant Caïn arriver vers eux. Octavia lui adressa un sourire gêné et il comprit.

« - Vous parliez des natifs. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Raven se mordit la lèvre et Octavia acquiesça. Caïn les aimait bien toutes les deux. Raven parce qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et savait faire preuve de courage. Et Octavia... Il avait tant de raisons de l'apprécier. A commencer par son lien avec Lincoln et Bellamy. Et par dessus tout il la respectait car c'était une vaillante combattante. Il savait qu'elles le respectaient beaucoup toutes les deux, bien trop pour parler de la bataille qui les opposait à son peuple devant lui. Mais maintenant, Lincoln et lui ne faisaient plus partie du Peuple de la Forêt. Ils étaient des éléments libres. Adressant un léger sourire, il lança à Raven.

« - Vous avez peur de subir une attaque. »

Au tour d'Octavia de se pincer la lèvre. Raven elle, hocha la tête et affirma.

« - Ouais. On prépare le départ mais rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas déjà entrain de nous épier.

\- Non. »

Rigola Caïn. Lincoln croisa les bras contre son torse et ancra son regard sur son cadet tandis qu'il s'exprimait.

« - Personne ne nous guette. Ça j'peux te l'assurer. Au moindre signe d'éclaireur, Lincoln et moi on vous alertera.

\- Ça doit être dur pour vous, de vous battre à nos côtés alors que... »

Raven n'osa pas terminer sa phrase. Lincoln tourna le regard vers Octavia et ne pu s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de sa taille. Pour lui, ça n'avait pas été si dur de choisir son camp. Il ne pouvait simplement pas courir le risque de la perdre. Caïn secoua légèrement la tête.

« - Anya et mon clan étaient ma famille. Mais j'ai perdu les deux au même moment. Maintenant... »

Il se pausa. Bellamy cru comprendre que sa tristesse était due à l'évocation de sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa mort ou son manque jusque là. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et Caïn continua, doucement, mais la voix pleine de détermination.

« - Mount Weather n'est pas le seul responsable. Lexa vous a trahit. J'me ferais un plaisir de lui régler son compte le moment venu. »

Face à son regard dénué d'émotions mais bien plein d'ardeur, la même idée traversa l'esprit des deux brunes. A savoir qu'il valait mieux avoir Caïn comme allié que comme ennemi. Prenant le risque de le décevoir, Raven lança doucement.

« - Je doute fort qu'Abby et Marcus tentent une nouvelle guerre. Ils ont bien trop peur et on a trop à perdre. Ils espèrent juste qu'on ait le temps de partir avant que les natifs, j'veux dire Lexa et ses gars, n'attaquent. »

Caïn hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Bellamy les laissa pour aller préparer leurs armes. Le groupe de chasse du campement venait de partir. Caïn resta avec les autres, passant à un sujet plus léger que la possible attaque de Lexa et Bellamy tentait de se calmer mentalement. Après avoir ardemments combattu pour la survie de son peuple, il retombait à des préoccupations bien plus terre à terre. Caïn et Lincoln. Le lien qu'ils partageaient tous les deux le troublait. Il devait se l'avouer. Depuis leur retour il se posait un tas de questions par rapport à Caïn, et ses sentiments envers lui.

« - C'est un bel engin que t'as là. »

Lança une rousse en arrivant vers le brun. Bellamy sorti de ses pensés, levant la tête pour tourner son regard vers elle. Il ne la connaissait que de vue, et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient aperçus était sur l'Arche. Alors il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que cette fille ne l'approche. Surtout pas d'une façon si directe.

« - Tu pourrais p't'être me montrer comment tu t'en sert. »

Fit elle avec un léger sourire en tendant la main pour s'emparer de la machette qu'il venait de poser. C'était celle de Caïn. Bellamy n'eut rien le temps de dire, une main, surgit de nulle part, empoigna la jeune fille par le poignet. C'était Caïn. Qui ne retint absolument rien de son attitude brute et naturelle de natif. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'on s'approche de ses affaires. Elle le regarda, trop impressionnée pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Bien que Lincoln et lui ne se soient joint à eux, la majorité des gens ne les distinguaient pas des autres natifs. Ils ne restaient que des traîtres de sauvages. Le natif la lâcha pourtant sans rien dire, lui non plus. Mais debout juste en face d'elle, il faisait barrage entre elle et Bellamy. La jeune fille s'effaça sous son regard perçant sans demander son reste. De son coté, Caïn releva la tête, n'adressant qu'un simple regard à Bellamy avant d'attraper son fourreau et de se diriger vers la porte. Bellamy esquissa un sourire en le suivant du regard. Une partie de ses doutes s'envolant. Son natif était vraisemblablement un tantinet possessif. Attrapant à son tour son arme il se décida a sortir lui aussi du campement et rejoignit Caïn, Octavia et Lincoln.

« - On devrait se séparer. »

Proposa Lincoln. Caïn hocha la tête.

« - Oh, et on a qu'a lancer une petite compétition. A celui qui ramènera le plus de prise. »

Lança Octavia toute excitée. Pouvoir se focaliser l'espace de quelques heures sur autre chose que sauver sa vie, celle de son frère, de son homme ou de son peuple, était délivrant. Lincoln et Caïn échangèrent un regard avant de sourire. D'eux deux, Caïn était le meilleur chasseur et Lincoln le guerrier le plus féroce. L'apaisement de Bellamy ne fut que de courte durée. Glissant les mains dans ses poches il du s'abstenir de pousser un soupire las. Pourtant, malgré l'alchimie entre Caïn et Lincoln, la question de la composition des équipes ne se posa pas. Ils avancèrent en direction du bois, Octavia plaisantant frivolement avec Caïn et Bellamy. Elle avait toujours été plus doué que son frère avec des appâts car Bellamy manquait de patience. Elle, en avait a en revendre. Normal, pour une fille qui avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie cachée sous un plancher.

« - C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. »

Rigola-t-elle. Lincoln ajouta doucement.

« - On va prendre l'est de la foret.

\- On se rejoint au rocher près de l'ancien cimetière dans une demie heure. »

Fit Caïn. Octavia leva la tête vers Lincoln qui acquiesça. Une demie heure. Ça lui paraissait plutôt court pour faire de belles prises. Lorsqu'ils partaient chasser eux, ils en avaient pour la demie journée se dit elle. Mais si dans la tête de Bellamy semblait se développer la même interrogation, Lincoln et Caïn semblaient plutôt serin à ce sujet. Alors elle ajouta simplement, très amusée par ce challenge.

« - Que le meilleur gagne. »

Bellamy rigola et tapa dans la main que sa sœur lui présenta. L'idée de pouvoir se relâcher un peu lui faisait du bien à lui aussi. Caïn esquissa un sourire et Lincoln hocha de nouveau la tête pour le saluer. Ils partirent chacun de leurs coté. Bellamy regarda un moment sa sœur s'éloigner puis revint à Caïn et demanda.

« - 30 min c'est plutôt court. Non ?

\- Non. On peut même prendre le temps de traîner. »

Répondit Caïn avec un léger sourire en passant l'anse de son fourreau à son bras avant de l'ajuster dans son dos.

« - Mais restes sur tes gardes. »

Ajouta-t-il tranquillement en s'enfonçant dans le bois. Bellamy le suivi. Caïn sembla devenir un peu plus concentré sur la nature les entourant lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans une clairière fraîchement battue. Les menaces pouvaient être multiples ici bas. Il y avait des arbres abattus et des troncs d'arbres un peu partout. Nul doute que ça ait été causé par un animal en fureur. Un très gros animal. Et très en fureur. Voulant revenir sur l'incident du matin, Bellamy lança l'air de rien, un sourire légèrement amusé pendu aux lèvres.

« - Sinon, t'es du genre jaloux ?

\- Non. »

Répondit calmement le natif en continuant à avancer en balayant les bois du regard.

« - Aller, avoue. J'ai cru que t'allais lui arracher les yeux à cette fille. »

Rigola-t-il. La relation de Lincoln ou Bellamy avec Octavia était naturelle pour lui. Et, même si ils ne le lui avaient pas dit, il sentait qu'il y avait eut quelque chose à un moment ou un autre entre Raven et Bellamy. Ça ne le dérangeait aucunement, parce qu'il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux passés à autre chose. Mais tout le monde ne renvoyait pas la même impression que Raven face à Bellamy. Caïn voyait comment les autres le regardait. Il y eut un léger moment de flottement puis il répondit sans grand entrain.

« - J'ai confiance en toi. »

Il continua naturellement sans vraiment reporter toute son attention sur Bellamy.

« - Mais j'fais pas confiance aux femelles de ton clan... Après tout s'que vous avez traversé, elles ont certainement besoin de réconfort. »

Bellamy eut un nouveau sourire. Après le crash de leur vaisseau sur terre, c'est ce qui c'était passé. Livrés à eux même, et tout de même un peu perdus, ils s'étaient réconfortés comme ils le pouvaient et profité de leur liberté de bien des façons. Et lorsque la terreur avait débarqué, il avait été celui en qui tout le monde plaçait les espoirs de survie. Il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre quand Caïn exposa ce fait.

« - T'es l'image parfaite du protecteur dont elles ont besoin.

\- Et ça te déplaît ?

\- Ça te plairait à toi ? »

Rétorqua Caïn en se tournant cette fois-ci vers lui. Bellamy rigola doucement, amusé par la réaction tellement banale de son natif d'habitude imprévisible. Bizarrement, ça le rassurait de voir Caïn défendre son territoire. Ça prouvait qu'il l'aimait. Décidant de le taquiner, il lança en réponse.

« - Donc... t'es jaloux.

\- Si tu veux... »

Répondit finalement Caïn en haussant indifféremment les épaules. Cette conversation commençait à le lasser. Bellamy le remarqua. Le natif n'avait pas eut ne serait ce qu'un demi sourire depuis qu'il avait mit ce sujet sur la table. Alors il décida d'y remédier.

« - Aller, c'est pas grave. C'est humain tu sais. »

Caïn le savait. La jalousie au sien d'un clan n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de pouvoir et de position. Pas en amour. Dans cette situation et même s'il voulait le justifier, il trouvait ce sentiment vide de sens. Car il savait que Bellamy ne voulait personne d'autre que lui à ses cotés. Pour autant, il ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de protéger leur union. Et ça le contrariait d'avoir laissé si facilement place à cette faiblesse communément appelée amour. Celle qui le poussait toujours plus loin dans ce tourbillon d'émotions et de sentiments qu'il ne se connaissait pas et n'arrivait à dompter que difficilement. Voyant que ça ne semblait pas le calmer, Bellamy l'attrapa par le bras et le tira gentiment vers lui.

« - J't'ai mit de mauvaise humeur, c'est ça ? »

Caïn ancra son regard dans le sien. Visiblement, la réponse était oui. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, Bellamy se pencha vers lui et lança doucement à son oreille.

« - J'peux peut-être arranger ça. »

Caïn se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un petit sourire. Comment continuer à ruminer quand Bellamy, se montrait si ouvert. Glissant une main contre sa nuque, l'aîné se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Caïn se mordit de nouveau la lèvre avant de le laisser l'aîné faire. Bellamy resserra les doigts contre sa peau pour approfondir le baiser mais Caïn l'en empêcha en posant le bras en travers son torse puis le poussa contre un arbre. Un peu rudement d'ailleurs. Mais l'aîné était habitué au manque de délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve parfois. Ne voyant pas d'autres raisons à son geste, il esquissa un sourire en commençant.

« - Tu veux faire ça ic- »

Caïn le coupa en posant fermement une main sur sa bouche. Bellamy tenta de se dégager mais sa prise était serrée. Alors le brun fronça des sourcils. Caïn, la tête tournée vers l'arrière, semblait guetter quelque chose. Bellamy tourna le regard dans la même direction. Il ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés lorsqu'une bête sortie du couvert des arbustes. L'animal ressemblait physiquement à une hyène. Caïn tourna le regard vers Bellamy et eut un léger sourire devant son air inquiet. Les hyènes étaient devenus des animaux dangereux qui ne se contentaient plus de charognes mais qui chassaient bel et bien. Ce n'était pas leur seul changement, s'il étaient devenus plus agressifs et dangereux, c'était parce qu'ils avaient aussi perdu la vue. Ainsi aveugles, ces animaux ne chassaient plus qu'à l'ouïe. Une ouïe considérablement fine. Caïn posa l'index sur ses lèvres pour faire comprendre à Bellamy qu'il devait rester silencieux. Le brun hocha la tête et le natif ôta lentement sa main. Caïn sorti sa machette de son étui et se déplaça avec précaution, silencieux et presque aussi félin que l'animal. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas peureux de nature mais la gueule de la créature était remplie de crocs acérés d'où coulait une tonne de bave. C'était loin d'être rassurant. Alors quand la bête menaça de prendre la direction dans laquelle il se trouvait, il fit un pas sur le coté. Essayant d'être aussi vigilant que Caïn. Mais n'était pas poids plume qui voulait. Il posa le pied sur une branche qui craqua sous son poids. L'animal tourna immédiatement la tête dans sa direction et gronda sourdement avant de bondir. Caïn lança sa machette qui se planta dans son cou. La bête se mit à pousser des cris en bougeant hargneusement pour se débarrasser de l'arme. C'est à ce moment que Lincoln et Octavia arrivèrent. La brune, n'ayant pas vu l'animal, couru vers eux en levant leurs prises.

« - Vous pourrez pas mieux faire ! »

Cria-t-elle jovialement. Lincoln esquissa un sourire amusé mais l'attrapa par la bras en voyant l'animal. La tirant brusquement il plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Craignant que la bête n'attaque. Mais il la lâcha en remarquant que la hyène était blessée. Octavia fronça des sourcils face à sa rudeur mais comprit quand elle vit Caïn se diriger vers la créature qui continuait à luter. L'attrapant par les poils de l'encolure, il abrégea ses souffrances et lui tranchant la gorge en un geste maîtrisé. Le but était qu'elle meurt le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle souffre moins. Bellamy tourna le regard vers sa sœur qui tenait toujours ses trois truites en main. Aussi grosses soient-elles, elles ne rivalisaient pas.

« - Tu disais ? »

Lança-t-il taquin. Octavia le toisa gentiment et Caïn esquissa un sourire. Tournant de nouveau son attention sur l'animal mourant, le natif posa la main sur sa tête et lâcha doucement.

« **\- Teink yo sacrifice**. »

Lincoln le murmura en même temps. Octavia leva le regard vers lui, surprise. Il avait répété la même chose a chaque fois qu'il avaient capturé un animal. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Lincoln avait toujours chassé avec Caïn. Ils avaient donc les mêmes rituels.

«- Comment on va le ramener ?»

Demanda Octavia en arrivant vers eux.

«- C'est clair que ce sont pas es p'tits bras qui vont nous aider.»

Plaisanta Bellamy. Octavia le poussa, lui collant un coup de poisson dans le bras sans le vouloir d'ailleurs, avant de rigoler avec son frère.

«- On devrait aller chercher du renfort au camp.»

Proposa l'aîné. Octavia hocha la tête.

«- D'accord. Ça leur fera plaisir d'avoir enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.»

Ajouta-t-elle.

«- Linc' et moi on y va, ok ? J'vais en profiter pour laisser mes maigres prises là bas.»

Bellamy esquissa un sourire et regarda sa sœur repartir vers le camp avec son petit ami. Puis il tourna le regard vers Caïn qui s'essuyait les mains pour y enlever le sang de l'animal. Ce mec la était capable de maîtriser un homme faisant deux fois son poids et lui briser la nuque avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Et c'était avec lui qu'il avait choisit d'avancer. Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça donnerait, vu le tempérament de Caïn. Mais il était prêt à essayer. Il se sourit à lui même en pensant que personne n'avait jamais aussi bien veillé sur lui que Caïn. Le natif qui avait débarqué devant leur campement quelques semaines auparavant et dont il doutait. Il avait fini par le sauver. Pas seulement de l'attaque de ses frères natifs, mais de lui même. De celui qu'il aurait fini par devenir s'il s'était laissé ronger par sa haine et ses démons. Caïn tourna le regard vers lui et eut un léger sourire.

 _''Ni les yeux, ni les lèvres, n_ _'_ _exprime_ _nt_ _ce qu'hurle_ _mon cœur.''_

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres en plongeant les mains dans ses poches. Y repensant. Il avait prit totale conscience de l'ampleur, de la profondeur que pouvaient atteindre les sentiments des natifs. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'y abandonnaient si difficilement. Parce qu'une fois qu'ils aimaient, ils aimaient jusqu'à y laisser leur âme.

* * *

 ** _The 100_**

* * *

 _ **Mount Weather**_

* * *

 _ **This fight is over...**_

* * *

 _ **Wait for the next one ;-)**_


End file.
